


Untitled scene from For Art's Sake

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 1920s, AU, Gen, Historical, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford paints Schuldig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled scene from For Art's Sake

"I'm out of the ultramarine! Again!"

The answer comes back, fast and predictable.

"Mix it yourself, cocksucker! What am I, your slave?"

I don't know why I pay his wages. All I get is abuse and enormous monthly bills from Fortnum and Mason's. I've tried to encourage the idea of a starving artist, but he points out that _I'm_ the artist and _he's_ the only reason I ever sell a painting. Which isn't true, by the way, but I can't deny that my series showing him as some kind of feral creature from the very best of nightmares does have a following amongst a certain type of collector.

"Schuldig! I really need it!"

"Oh, for _Christ's_ sake."

He's there almost before I finish speaking, the fresh pigment ready and glistening. I know better than to show surprise, or any emotion past gratitude for his mere existence.

"Thanks. I'm ready for you --"

"Yeah, yeah. Who fucking isn't?"

He grins, sharp white teeth flashing in tanned skin, and climbs back onto the couch. I have the figures roughed out, and today he's playing the superior role, crouched sinewy-naked above the dummy placed on the cushions to show positioning. He looks down, eyes half-lidded, cock already half-hard, his hair pushed back so that the wild expression is clearly visible. When this painting's finished it will show Schuldig in the act of love with himself - believe me, it's no more than appropriate - and I've already been offered £150 by a private collector. I've been offered a lot more for the original, but he's not for sale.

It's not quite _Belle Artes_ , but there are worse things in life. As we're both about to find out.


End file.
